Life with Mischief
by jeremytheoshawott
Summary: Darcy never thought that this would be her life, living in Avengers Tower, working for Jane who now worked for SHIELD? This was never expected; and it get's all the more odd when Thor finally returns from Asgard, bringing Loki with him. Post-Avengers film. Eventual Tasertricks. Rating may go up. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS Really sorry guys, no idea when/if this will get updated.
1. Prologue

**A/N Okay, wow, so, this isn't going to be a one-shot. I'm kind of in shock. Like. Really, very in shock. I never write something longer than a one-shot! I got my friend to prompt me and she gave me 'thunderstorm', so here we go!**

**Disclaimer – characters aren't mine, blah blah blah. I wish they were though… that would be fun…**

**ENJOY!**

Darcy put her sunglasses on as she stepped out of Avengers Tower on a coffee run; she wouldn't have had to go out to Starbucks for a coffee run if Tony bloody Stark hadn't 'improved' all of the coffee machines. She sighed in relief as she stepped inside, there was only one person ahead of her and they had just finished their order.

"The largest cups you've got, please." Darcy handed over a piece of paper with everyone's order on and pulled out her phone, skimming through the texts and deleting the unimportant ones.

"Um… it's going to be quite expensi-" the girl was cut off by a huge rumble of thunder and Darcy's head shot up, Thunder? But it was… her phone rang and she quickly brought it to her ear.

"Get back to the Tower, now." Jane hung up straight after that and Darcy was out the door, running back and ignoring the calls from the worker. She held her ID up as she rushed in, not stopping until she reached the elevator. Luckily, Jarvis was expecting her and it quickly shot up.

"The others are currently gathered on the roof and awaiting your arrival, Miss Lewis."

"Thanks Jarvis." She said, leaning against one of the walls as she tried to catch her breath back. She wasn't given much time as she was on the roof in no time at all. She stepped out to see Jane staring up at the sky with a hopeful expression and the Avengers there, Tony with his suit on and Steve with his shield.

"Guys, you do realise this is going to be Thor, right. I mean, come on, god of thunder, it's currently thundering, use your heads!" Darcy made her way over to Jane and put her arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, ma'am." Darcy rolled her eyes as Steve spoke, she didn't see him much, but she could not get him out of the habit of calling her ma'am.

"Stark, step back, you're way too close to the middle!" shouted Clint, the wind grew stronger and the thunder was like a constant roar; Tony had backed off just enough as a beam of light shot down, making Darcy turn her face away. She looked back to see Jane running towards the figure before Natasha ran to her, pulling her back and behind her whilst training her gun on the person in the middle.

Darcy glanced at the others, seeing them all in similar positions, ready to fight.

"What are you doing!?" she cried, running forward towards Thor, "It's Thor, he helped save New York, he's not the enemy!"

"Darcy, no!" she heard Jane speak and turned to look at her in surprise.

"You're really going to let them attack Thor?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. Jane looked scared as she shook her head, "Look who's behind him." She whispered. Darcy turned around slowly, looking at all of the Avengers in turn before seeing who was behind Thor. Her eyes widened in surprise.

She wanted to step back, get away from the dangerous person in front of her, but she was frozen in fear, she couldn't move.

**A/N Sorry it's so short, the next chapter should be longer. Well, it will be, this is about the length of my one-shots, so let's call this the prologue! I hope you like it, comments would be appreciated, even if you're going to say it's a crock of shit, at least I'll know people have opinions on it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Here we go, first actual chapter, hopefully this will be longer, thank you to the people who have followed and reviewed! I didn't expect to get any interest in this, or everyone would hate it. I hope I don't disappoint! I'm sorry it took quite a while. College, and work, and rehearsals, and blah!**

**Disclaimer – Not mine.**

Darcy was curled up on the couch with the cup of coffee she had finally managed to get after the rest of the Avengers forced Thor to explain; Loki's punishment on Asgard was completed, but he refused to say what it had been, and the Asgardians discovered that Loki was also under the control of the Tesseract. It hadn't worked its control as deep as Clint and Erik's, but fed off the dark thoughts in his mind. He had many of those. Now he was left under Thor's care, who had volunteered to do so. She shook her head at the thought; she wasn't sure what the bad blood between the two was, but from the stories of the battle she had heard, Loki clearly hated Thor and would not accept him as his brother.

She should have realised it was Loki that had come with Thor, who else could he have brought with him that would put everyone immediately on alert? Bruce had even started to turn green, with the buttons of his shirt straining; that hadn't helped her nerves, seeing Hulk on the news was more than enough. Everyone had dispersed quickly and Tony ordered Jarvis to have a room prepared near Thor with extra security features around it.

Darcy had finally managed to relax when Thor entered the room with Loki trailing behind; she wished she had hidden in her room now.

"Darcy! It is great to see you again!" Thor's inside voice had never been that quiet, but it seemed to be even louder at that moment. She winced slightly before putting her coffee down and walking towards him, a grin on her face.

"It's good to see you too big guy, but what are you doing out here, I thought you'd be catching up with her?" her smile turned sly then, catching up indeed. She was swept up into a hug that lifted her off the ground and restricted her breathing, "Mortal here Thor, your hug's a bit tight."

She was put down and stumbled back slightly, trying to regain her footing. He grinned at her, "I am just about to talk to Jane but thought I would find Loki some company and Jarvis directed us here, you do not mind, right?"

"You, um, you're reacting well to Jarvis, I thought it'd take you a while to get used to him." She said, trying to stall. Alone with Loki? Oh god, that would _not _end well.

"I spent some time here before returning to Asgard after the battle, Tony Stark informed of Jarvis and his different robots. I shall see you later Darcy, Jane will be wondering where I am." And with that, Thor turned around and left the room.

She took a deep breath before turning and smiling at Loki, "Hope you don't mind, I'm going to put the TV on." She quickly turned and snatched up her coffee before settling back on the sofa, no where near as comfortable as before, and told Jarvis to start playing the most recent stories on the Avengers. After a few minutes of silence apart from the news reporters and footage of previous fights, Darcy sighed before turning around to face Loki.

"Look, you're freaking me out just standing there all silent and menacing, can you just, sit? Please?" he glared at her for several moments before sitting on the sofa as far from her as he could get.

"Thank you," she said, shifting in her seat. She looked over to him before speaking again, "Why so quiet, Odinson?" Darcy face palmed in her head when she spoke, _Really Darcy? It's good to stay quiet in the presence of a crazy, murdering god._

If anything, his glare grew colder. As he turned away, she saw something catch the light around his lips and automatically leant closer to see a zig zag pattern crossing over his lips… thread?

"They… they _sewed _your lips shut? That's not… how could they do that! That's like cruel and unusual punishment!" she ended up shuffling closer to him to look at the thread and reached a hand up as if to touch it, forgetting who it was in front of her. He quickly stood and backed away from her, Darcy following suit. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity to Darcy before Loki spun round and left the room.

She sunk down onto the sofa and groaned. She was stupid. So, so stupid.

Darcy was sat in the lab with Jane, staring at the screen in front of her. She was meant to be taking notes on the things Jane was saying so that it could be deciphered later so it would actually make sense, but she couldn't stop thinking about Loki; had they even given him some Asgardian form of anaesthesia when they sewed his lips? She knows that he's evil, but the thought of anyone having their lips sewn together made her shudder, the thought of it being done while the person was conscious or with nothing to block the pain made it all the worse. She couldn't help but wonder if that was all they did, or if his punishment extended beyond that; they were gone for months after the alien attack.

"Darcy, are you even listening to me?" Darcy shook her head and faced Jane, who was looking exasperated.

"Sorry, I'm little distracted, it's not every day you find out the dude who tried to, you know, destroy Manhattan and rule the human race." Jane sighed at her and shook her head while Darcy just smiled before spinning around in her chair.

"Okay, I know it's odd and a bit disconcerting, believe me I know, but we're fine! Thor will keep an eye on him and we're surrounded by the Avengers, besides, he hasn't even said anything since he got here."

"Because he can't!" cried Darcy, standing up and walking towards Jane, "Don't you think he would have made some comment by now? But he can't speak, his lips are sewn together!" Jane looked at her, clearly confused.

"What? There's nothing even on his face."

"Yes, there is, I saw it when you and Thor were 'catching up'. He brought him into the room I was in and the light caught the threads; it must be some sort of weird… Asgardian thing!"

Jane shook her head again and crossed her arms, looking at Darcy sternly, "Go. Leave. Get some sleep. You're useless right now, just, please?"

Darcy couldn't help but roll her eyes, "God, you telling me to sleep? The world must be ending." When Jane didn't stop staring at her, she groaned and stood up, "fine, I'll leave, but I'm not sleeping! I'm going to catch up with The Big Bang Theory." She walked out of the room, leaving Jane behind to laugh at her before immersing herself in the work.

**A/N Hope you liked it, I'm not so sure. Just. I never like my writing. And I never seem to get characterisation great so… Yeah. Reviews make me smile =]**


End file.
